24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rebecca Holmes
First name I zoomed in on her badge and I really think I saw the name Julie, although that may not be her first name, as it was not menioned in the credits or by the character herself. : I'm removing this until concrete proof can be provided. I don't see it. --Proudhug 19:50, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :: I'm 99% positive the full name "Rebecca" can be read on her badge. Any objections to including it? --proudhug 15:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing it myself - is the footage you're watching from a deleted scene? I can see the words "Special Agent" on the left of the badge (as you look at it), but the words on the right of the badge under her picture I can't make out. Do you have a screenshot?--Acer4666 18:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I noticed it while watching the DVD, so I took a screenshot before I realized that it's the exact same image here. Yes, it's to the right of "Special Agent." It's more noticeable when blown up. --19:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::The length of the word fits, and I think the third-last & second-last letters are both C, possibly an A at the end, so overall I think it probably is Rebecca. :::I've noticed the s1 pics you upload often are crisper and nicer than ones I get, so I dunno if your dvd perhaps is generally sharper quality than mine, so you may be seeing a clearer image. Do you mind me asking what program you use to get your shots?--Acer4666 19:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, it was mainly the "CCA" and the length of the word that sold me, but also the way the R and B seem more like blobs, while the E's look more spaced out since the letter is mostly horizontal lines. :: I've always used PowerDVD to get captures (currently v9). For some reason, my computer used to always stretch the images vertically and I think there are still a few of my original uploads that look like that, but it doesn't do that anymore. The capture I took of Holmes is actually smaller than the one SignorSimon uploaded here, but the clarity is about the same (maybe this one's been blown up?). Like I said, I'm almost totally convinced it says "REBECCA". --proudhug 19:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Anyone can provide a shot where I can see the name of "Rebecca"? --William (talk) 16:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The infobox picture, when blown up, you can see the "CCA" at the end of the name and if you watch the scene frame by frame should be able to see what Proudhug meant by the E's appearing spaced out in comparison to R and B ::Dunno if there is a newer, HD version of the older episodes available now or something? Just going off this recent edit by proudhug?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :::All the seasons are now in 1080p on iTunes, and probably other places too. I'm waiting for a new Blu-Ray set but I expect there will be many more discoveries to come. --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:27, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah I just bought this episode to see if I could grab a screenshot - what a waste of money! Although the image quality is improved, they've taken a chainsaw to the image edges and cropped off a huge amount. Compare the two screengrabs: ::::* DVD version ::::* HD version--Acer4666 (talk) 20:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Wat Where did u see a picture and i'm looking for a male Holmes''--98.199.60.228 02:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC)'Bold text''' : Proudhug was probably looking at his DVD to verify that, not a screenshot somewhere. Also, Holmes is certainly a woman since it's an actress who plays the character. Blue Rook 06:40, 28 March 2008 (UTC)